


Retournement de situation

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rachel refusait de sortir avec lui de nouveau. Heureusement, il arrive à convaincre l'ensemble du Glee Club de l'aider ... Même Quinn pourtant si hostile depuis un moment. Finn POV mais donnez-lui une chance quand même.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retournement de situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour un challenge du Forum.

Finn était prêt. Non, corrigez ça, il était né prêt mais cette fois, c’était sa chance. Il avait réussi à mettre tout le monde de son côté. Oui, même Quinn, qui lui causait des problèmes depuis un mois, était prête à le soutenir. Il avait mis en place l’opération Finchel ou Comment reconquérir Rachel et redevenir le couple phare du Glee Club à nouveau.  
Parce que Finn savait que lui et Rachel devaient finir ensemble. C’était écrit quelque part en grand, gras et peut-être même en majuscule. Il sourit dans la nuit tandis qu’il attendait qu’elle se montre enfin. Il avait quand même un doute. Rapidement, il vérifia son téléphone mais ne vit pas de sms en attente puis sa main se porta à son oreille, vérifiant l’oreillette qui s’y trouvait.

Elle était bien là, aide invisible qui le reliait à Puck et Quinn stationnés dans la voiture à quelques dizaines de mètres. C’était à Artie que l’on devait cette petite merveille technologique. Il avait semblé réticent au départ mais après que Quinn s’en soit mêlée, il avait obtempéré avec empressement.

Finn le comprenait, Quinn faisait toujours peur même sans son uniforme. Seule Santana était plus effrayante et encore pas toujours. Mais Quinn l’avait soutenu ces derniers jours en l’aidant à préparer et à recruter l’ensemble du Glee club pour sa surprise. Elle lui avait même conseillé deux, trois petits changements comme le fait de ne pas manger de viande – il oubliait toujours parce qu’il n’était pas un lapin quand même. Il avait besoin de son steak.

Elle avait même été plus loin et lui avait fait des petites fiches avec les points principaux, allant même jusqu’à préparer des sujets de conversation possible. Finn était prêt à s’en sortir haut la main avec Rachel. Il s’était même entrainé à réaliser son sourire parfait comme elle l’aimait. Ce soir allait être une réussite.

C’est alors qu’il la vit. Apparition presque céleste pour lui dans ce soir un peu frais. Elle avançait doucement, sa longue robe épousant ses courbes. Finn dût se retenir de baver, ça n’aurait pas été correct. Dans son oreille, il pensait entendre Puck rire mais il s’en fichait parce qu’elle était là et elle semblait parfaite.

L’invitée avait été un parcours du combattant aussi. Elle avait refusé de nombreuses fois quand ce n’était pas Quinn qui le faisait à sa place. Finn se força à se détendre, Quinn était de son côté maintenant, rien ne viendrai se mettre entre lui et Rachel. Ils étaient destinés à être. Personne ne pouvait s’opposer au destin. Il s’était senti heureux quand, après des fleurs et une chanson dédiée à elle, elle avait finalement accepté.

C’était la chanson, il en était sûr. Rachel ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il avait préparé une chanson pour plus tard ce soir-là. Il se mettrait à genoux et la regarderait droit dans les yeux en lui déclarant son amour éternel.

Demain, Rachel paraderait à son bras et le monde se remettrait à tourner normalement. Quinn n’aurait plus rien à lui reprocher et les autres joueurs de son équipe cesseraient de se moquer de lui. Et puis, Rachel serait populaire à nouveau. C’était un arrangement gagnant pour tout le monde. Il fallait juste qu’il lui fasse voir la chose de la même façon que lui.

C’était pour ça que l’aide de Quinn était si précieuse aujourd’hui. Pas à pas, elle le guida à travers le début du rendez-vous. Il salua Rachel avec quelques mots choisis par Quinn dont une petite blague qui tira un sourire sur les lèvres crispées de Rachel.  
Quand ils s’étaient dirigé vers le restaurant (choisi par Quinn), il lui avait pris doucement la main et sourit tout au long de la courte marche. Elle respirait avec bonheur la petite fleur, un gardénia, que Quinn avait acheté pour lui spécialement. Il lui ouvrit précipitamment la porte quand Puck lui hurla dessus pour lui rappeler.

Il n’eut pas besoin de rappel pour la chaise et la guida simplement en suivant le serveur jusqu’à leur table – une située idéalement près de la fenêtre pour que son équipe puisse continuer à les surveiller, une exigence de Quinn. Quand ils furent assis, il ne résista pas à la tentation de simplement tendre la main pour attendre de voir si elle la prendrait.

Quinn avait insisté sur le fait qu’il ne devait absolument pas lui imposer. Elle devait choisir de reposer sa main sur la sienne. Rachel se détendait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et Finn sut qu’il pouvait gagner la partie. Elle allait redevenir sa petite amie, cette petite amie dont il avait tant besoin à ses côtés pour prouver qu’il n’était pas gay.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que le serveur ne revienne déposer les menus et prendre leur commande de boissons. Finn commanda un vin simple mais que le garçon lui recommanda. Rachel eut l’air un peu impressionnée avant qu’elle ne se plonge dans son menu. Il en fit autant tout en lui demandant des précisions sur tel ou tel plat – toujours végétalien, Quinn avait insisté qu’il ne mange pas de viande aujourd’hui.

Rachel le regarda avec un air curieux lorsqu’il finit par prendre la même chose qu’elle avant de lui avouer qu’il n’avait pas à le faire et qu’il pouvait prendre ce steak pour lequel il devait mourir à l’intérieur. Bon, à sa décharge, oui, il était occupé à vouloir de tout son être ce morceau de viande délicatement saignant qui trônait sur sa salade à la table à côté mais ce soir, il pouvait faire ce sacrifice.

Il pensa simplement aux avantages qu’il récupèrerait et décida qu’un steak était un prix faible à payer quand il pourrait le manger demain ou la prochaine fois qu’il viendrait ici. Ils reprirent leur conversation simplement attendant les entrées qu’ils avaient commandées. Finn trouva cela un peu difficile mais les voix de Quinn et Puck l’aidèrent à suivre la conversation.

Ils allèrent même jusqu’à lui souffler quelques réponses et faire des blagues à ses dépens. Comme le moment où ils parlaient de l’abattage des poulets et de la cruauté qu’il y avait derrière – Finn d’ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient cette discussion maintenant alors que leurs voisins en dégustaient un justement – il suivait alors les réponses rapides de Puck en les répétant simplement, plus à même de suivre la discussion jusqu’au moment fatidique.

— … toutes ces cages étaient tellement …. Disait Rachel.  
Finn hocha de la tête comme lui disait de le faire Quinn tandis que Puck lui soufflait sa réplique. Il suivit les instructions aveuglément par la suite, confiant que ses amis ne le laisseront pas tomber.

— C’est sûr.  
— Je ne comprends pas comment on peut encourager une telle pratique, termina Rachel en reprenant son souffle et buvant une gorgée rapidement.  
— Moi non plus, c’est si moche et honteux, affirma Finn alors que dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas le mal qu’il pouvait y avoir à manger un poulet. C’était fait pour ça non ?  
— Et puis parlons des œufs, reprit Rachel d’une voix déterminée.  
— J’en mange tous les matins, renseigna-t-il en pensait qu’elle lui demandait ce qu’il prenait pour le petit-déjeuner.  
— Tant qu’ils sont de plein air, ça va encore mais le calvaire que ces pauvres bêtes doivent endurer n’est pas humain, Finn, s’emballa Rachel.

Pendant qu’elle continuait, il chercha à comprendre la première phrase. Qui était de plein air ? Et de quelles pauvres bêtes parle-t-elle ? Il était perdu. Heureusement, Puck le vit et décida de venir à son secours.

— J’ai des plumes, un bec et je ponds des œufs, je suis ? Je suis ? taquina Puck en détachant ses indices par de longues pauses laissant une chance à Finn de répondre.  
— Je suis … Je suis une poule, s’écria Finn tout content de lui en ayant visiblement oublié où il se trouvait.

Certes il devait répondre à voix haute pour que le micro renvoie sa réponse mais il n’avait absolument plus pensé à Rachel qui parlait toujours devant lui. Elle le regarda un peu choquée qu’il l’ait interrompue et pire encore, pour dire une bêtise de ce genre. Elle finit par glousser légèrement tandis qu’il rougissait. Elle eut la décence de masquer son rire en buvant une longue gorgée mais ses yeux pétillaient malgré tout.

Opportunément et le sauvant de devoir expliquer, le serveur arriva avec leurs plats. Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre une conversation moins chargée en émotions, parlant du Glee Club et de leurs parents, de l’endroit où ils se voient plus tard, de leurs rêves enfin, ceux de Rachel en tout cas.

La soirée parfaite s’acheva simplement. Finn paya l’addition et puis proposa de reconduire Rachel à pied pour profiter de la nuit claire. Ils discutèrent encore sous les étoiles, se nourrissant du silence qui les entourait. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche quand ils approchèrent de chez Rachel. Il sut ainsi que les autres étaient prêts.

Ils entendirent la guitare avant même de tourner dans l’allée. Finn connaissait les paroles, il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaitre quand fut le bon moment. Il prit la main de Rachel et l’arrêta avant de muser doucement à côté d’elle.

Imagine a world without me (Imagine un monde sans moi)  
Say you're falling apart (disons que tu es entrain de t’effondrer)  
Let's pretend you've missed me for a while (prétendons que je t’ai manqué pendant un certain temps)  
Wouldn't you say you were lonely (Ne dirais-tu pas que tu es solitaire)  
And love was breaking your heart? (et que l’amour brise ton cœur).

Il observa avec intérêt ses yeux s’ouvrir grand tandis qu’il continuait simplement à chanter. Derrière lui, le Glee Club jouait la musique et faisait les chœurs. Il avait été un peu confus sur la chanson mais Quinn lui avait assuré que Rachel allait l’aimer. Il l’avait cru tout simplement parce que ça voulait dire qu’il n’avait pas à chercher lui-même une chanson.

Rachel souriait devant lui mais ne le regardait pas vraiment, concentrée sur un point derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, préférant ne pas la quitter des yeux pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

— Rach, je veux que nous nous remettions ensemble. Nous sommes faits l’un pour l’autre, assura-t-il en essayant de la tirer vers lui.  
Elle résista et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait mal à l’aise.

— Je ne peux pas, Finn, avoua-t-elle dans le silence de la nuit.  
Il sentit derrière lui, les autres se rassembler. Cela le fit râler, bien sûr qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’un public pour ce genre de choses. Rachel était juste timide. Il réessaya.

— Embrasse-moi et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien, demanda-t-il.  
Il l’a tira une nouvelle fois, ne laissant pas de place à la résistance. Elle voulut le repousser mais ne put se détacher complètement.

— Non, je ne peux pas Finn.  
— Bien sûr que si, c’est la meilleure manière de terminer cette soirée et demain, tu seras à mon bras à l’école et nous serons bien tous les deux. Tu seras populaire à nouveau et moi, plus personne ne pensera que je suis gay.

— Non, Finn, ce n’est pas nous. Je ne veux être que ton amie, renchérit-elle encore une fois.  
Finn faillit perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette proposition. Il la serra plus proche de lui encore.  
— Je te veux, Rachel.

— Lâche-moi, Finn, supplia-t-elle presque.  
Assez fort pour que Quinn et Puck interviennent avec le reste de la bande.

— Lâche-la, menaça tranquillement Quinn.  
Finn ne put s’empêcher de faire un bond en arrière quand il vit les yeux de Quinn, la fureur qui courait à l’intérieur. On aurait dit une lionne protégeant son petit. Sa voix gronda encore une fois avant qu’il ne se décide à relâcher complètement Rachel.

— Elle est à moi, grogna Quinn en détachant chaque syllabe.  
Rachel se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de son amie. Elle semblait pleurer contre son épaule et Quinn murmura des choses à son oreille. Puis Rachel releva la tête et Finn crut avoir une nouvelle chance de plaider sa cause. Il n’en eut même pas le temps. Rachel et Quinn verrouillèrent leurs lèvres ensembles dans un baiser sûrement plus passionné que tous ceux que Finn et Rachel avaient partagé jusqu’à présent.

Finn ouvrit des yeux ronds. Seul le ricanement de Santana l’atteignit encore et un bref regard autour de lui, lui apprit qu’il s’était simplement fait avoir. Le sourire sur le visage de Rachel acheva de le convaincre. Surtout quand il ne vit que l’amour au fond des yeux de Quinn, il comprit.

Elle n’était pas pour lui. Quinn avait organisé toute cette soirée, juste pour qu’il comprenne. Allant même jusqu’à choisir la chanson qui aurait pu lui donner un indice sur ce qui se passait vraiment, sur ce changement d’attitude. Quand il eut reconstitué le puzzle, il eut envie de pleurer mais ne put que leur sourire parce que leur bonheur était juste rayonnant autour d’elles.

Il s’en alla sans un mot, il n’y avait plus rien pour lui ici.


End file.
